


You're Mine and Only Mine

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Portgas D. Ace, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: [Request from CleoKat8; hey I love your stories was wondering if you could do a Dom Ace with a sub girlfriend,but make Ace overprotective please.]You got it! ❤ I'm glad you like my stories. Here's you're request You're mine and only mine:by piratequeen  mandyP.S; I DO NOT own OP or any characters they're owned by Oda and funimation.The only character I own in this requesed story is Anya Newgate, only biological daughter of the infamous Whitebeard.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You're Mine and Only Mine

Anya sipped her saki looking out over the deck when Marco approached her "hey Anya,how you doing?" He asks Anya replies "fine just enjoying this awesome sunset Marco replies "odd not seeing Ace around ya?" Anya replies "Ace is in a meeting." Marco leans toward you "He's a good kid,you've really bought him around because of you he isnt dead." Anya looks down pausing before saying "thanks Marc much obliged." Marco kissed your hand at the wrong time as Ace was just walking out "Phoenix the hell you doing with my girl?" Ace demanded pushing Anya behind him Marco replies "we was just chatting,I saw her sitting alone. I kissed her hand as an act of respect." Ace replies "okay just dont ever put your lips near her okay?" Marco was kinda impressed by Ace's display of jealousy "baby how was you're meeting?" Anya asks as Ace eyes her "fine in the room now..brat." Ace demands dragging Anya to their room "you're in trouble to,clothes off now." Ace said sexy but serious as Anya willingly obeys her master "lay across my lap and stick your ass up." Ace demands forcing Anya down she moans "nope none of that,no moans no coming unless I say so you do we start over,you need to be reminded of who you belong to." Ace grabs the whip as he cracks it against Anya's womanhood she flinches at every hit as the punishment continues "I'm sorry master Ace I didnt mean to upset you,please have mercy." Anya begs but Ace knows shes only doing it so she can release "no mercy tonight I love you but punishments must be enforced you'll never allow anyone but me to kiss any part of you understand baby?" Ace says cracking the whip again Anya whimpered as Ace started feeling guilty "oh you're all red,but I ain't done yet." Ace grabbed a vibrator holding full speed inside you "now go on moan say Ace owns me and none will touch me as loud as you can." Anya moans loudly "Ace owns me my body is his noone will touch it but My Ace." Ace was pleased as Anya released "good girl you earned that orgasm." Ace whispered removing the vibrator soaked in your juices "open lick your juices off." Anya opens her mouth sucking her moist sweet juices off the vibrator as Ace helped himself to a meal of her sweetness between her legs she try's to pull away but Ace holds her there and bites retaliation for her pulling away, Anya resigns herself to the fact She wasnt done til Ace was and when Dom Ace takes over she was usally fucked for a good 4 hours so she had 3 more left. "Master Ace wants to hit you're prostate with my length." Ace whispered kissing the back of her neck as he entered Anya from behind she screamed and writhed screaming cuz the pain was so bad "stop whining baby just relax." Ace reassured Anya as she forced herself to relax not enjoying Anal at all until Ace hit her deep at the right angle where it felt good "oh master Ace you feel amazing oh gosh may I come please master?" Anya begged Ace replies "yes you may my little brat." Ace pulls out rinsing his cock before coming back in to dominate his favorite hole "get on top,your gonna make me come." Ace demands Anya get on him kissing Ace who returns her kisses "you're nine and only mine, noone else can touch you but me." Ace said admiring her breasts moving up and down as Anya rode Ace "oh baby you feel so good,fuck I'm gonna.." Ace interrupts "me to baby,you come first." Anya rides out her orgasm which soaked a plesed Ace as electricity radiates from Anya due to her rumble rumble fruit "dam baby girl you are just perfect I love that feeling of soaking your insides one day we'll make babies." Anya laid back legs shaking "Ace wait,before we go to bed.. I need to admit something.. I.. I love you.." Anya looked down prepared for rejection but got Ace crawling to her "you really love me babygirl? Or you just saying that.." Ace asks his insecurities kinda sexy considering hes a gorgeous little hard body. She replies "of course I do I love you and that'll never change." Ace pulls Anya on to him "I love you to baby,here I want you to wear my grand compass." Anya replies "baby you need that." But Ace put in on her anyway "looks good on you baby." Ace says kissing her wrist "so what did you learn today from your punishment?" Anya replied "I learned noone can even touch me but my Ace and if they do I face punishments which I dont mind by the way." Ace was satisfied with her answer as his narcolepsy took hold and he was out within 5 mins Anya wasnt far behind.


End file.
